guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Underworld
Can someone put in a list of the creatures found here and what they drop? :Put a link to the category. there you'll find all critters, and in each critter's page you'll find what they drop. --Karlos 02:21, 20 October 2005 (EST) Rubies & Saphires "...Rubies, & Sapphires drop here." I think this should be removed, they're random drops anywhere aren't they? 04:38, 11 December 2005 (UTC) 2 Underworlds Since articles about the (new) underworld are spreading, we should fast decide on how to deal with the issues of 2 areas of the same name, or we will have to clean up more and more articles by the hour. Some possibilities: *disambiguity and Underworld(location1)/Underworld(location2) *Not naming the new underworld underworld *Treating underworld as a huge area (like surfaceworld) and making articles for each entrence --Xeeron 05:18, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :I'd go with "Not naming the new underworld underworld". Since the "new" Underworld is only one small area in a series of challanges (the former PvP maps of the Tombs) I wouldn't link it with the "old" Underworld at all. That PvP-Arena has always been called "Underworld" anyway, only that it isn't a PvP-Arena anymore. I'd rather edit the Tombs article to reflect the changes and describe the "new" areas there. Since it looks like it is going to stay that way anyway (see Talk:Tomb of the Primeval Kings (Location)). --Eightyfour-onesevenfive 05:48, 20 January 2006 (UTC) ::Damn ANet always mixing up the terms. >:( Underworld, Rift, The Mists, ... Looks like not even the devs themselves have a clear picture. -- 07:00, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Second Image Second image was removed because it served no purpose. It's a picture of a Bone Pit, if you check the Bone Pits article you'll see we have a picture there. And if we put that picture in the main Underworld article, then why not the Ice wastes, the Twin Serpent Mountains and the Spawning Pools? --Karlos 13:45, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :Sorry about that I didn't even know those things got a name, I just wanted to show diversity of UW. --Neck 14:01, 25 January 2006 (UTC) Cause of problems? As a kinda in-depth thing, did anyone think what is actually the reason? The Four Horsemen quest might indicate that it is somehow connected to Dhuum -- Lavvaran 10:25, 7 June 2006 (CDT) Map Link old The map link from GWOnline is old and no longer works. It would be good if someone could get a newer one. -- Curse You 14:35, 27 July (EST) Repeatable quests For some reason the last two quests in the list aren't marked as repeatable. I've never done them, but I suspect that they are repeatable too, so I'm adding the icons. -- (talk) 23:58, 13 August 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I wanted to do this aswell, but thought of checking first. anyway, when I'll check it, I'll add my conformation. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:27, 14 August 2006 (CDT) A few questions about the underworld Most of my guildies at hope are killing time before Nightfall comes out and are interested in trying out the underworld, from what I know it seems the best way to take on the Underworld is through a trapping team, is it possible to effectively fight in the underworld without trappers or a trapping team? I'm guessing the answer is yes but it is very difficult but eh... a few pointers please (on top of the tips section already in this guide) --Jamie 05:34, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :There is the 55-ss-nuker plus another monk who can support and 55-bond the first one when needed. if you need any help, I'll be happy to come along. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:46, 1 September 2006 (CDT) :Another Idea I thought of trying, is a flesh-golem factory. you need two necro saccers-healers, around two other necros to maintain 10 golems each, a fast-cast rezmer, and maybe some kind of a monk. could be the mesmer maybe. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 05:51, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::You can only have one golem per character — Skuld 05:52, 1 September 2006 (CDT)